B is for Bears
by GameDemonKing
Summary: A horror short in the style of the newest horror film, The ABCs of Death. Please review so I could write another horror short.


This is the grim horrific tale of a girl that lost her life after she was trying to get a good night's rest.

Once upon a dark river, there were three cannibal bears that raped to death any human that decided to invade onto their property. Now these bears were once human but after a while of trying to get out of a forest, they soon lost all traces of humanity and they soon transform into bears that had no moral ties to both reality and moral sense. Centuries ago, the forest was cursed by an angry shaman that had decided to punish the humans after he lost his only family to villagers that deemed them as abomination and burned them at the stake. After they were burned to death, they butchered the body parts and scattered them into the forest. The shaman had lost his mind and therefore decided as an act of justice upon his family's death, to curse the forest and anyone that wander into the forest, they would never find a way out and after a while, they would transform into monsters that feed off of innocent people. If somehow these monsters are at their death door, they would transfer the curse by trapping others into the forest and bite them into giving them the curse.

Now one of the more effective traps that will set the victims to their demise is 3 houses that would look ordinary. Each house was made for each bear to sleep in despite their monstrous state. For the father of the bears, a house that was too rough and jagged. The mother of the bears would have a home that was freezing and slippery. Finally the cub would have a house that was very soothing and relaxing. At any time, these houses once the victim is caught by the bear, then the illusion of the homes would drop and the true hell that these "homes" were to be would be shown and how horrific it is for the innocent soul. The father bear home transform into a hellfire volcano that will trap the victim into crucifying the victim and burn the body parts until at the temperature for a meat to be eaten. Death by live cooked human is a death fitting for the family members that were wrongly killed by the villagers.

The mother bear home transform into a subzero iceberg that will slowly crawl up to the body part and one by one the body parts of the victim will freeze up until they shattered down onto the ground. Once the body parts are shattered, the head with its last moments of life left will then be thrown by the mother bear into the iceberg tip where the head is split open by the tip and the head shatters on impact. A fitting death for the members that died in the forest because at the time, the weather was freezing cold and in the forest, it was even colder than the village itself to show how dark the world was.

When the young girl was innocently walking down the forest, she was innocent as they could be and she soon saw three houses and went to each one. She was trying to get a good night's sleep because she was on her own. She went first to the father house and when she went to the bed, she thought that it was too rough. She quickly left the home and she then went to the mother house and when she went to the bed, she thought it was too slippery. She quickly left the home and she then went to the child home and when she went to the bed, she thought it was just right.

However, when she started to sleep on the bed she was on, that was when she was trapped into it's illusion. First, she had to experienced all the nightmares and the fears she had up until now and had scarred her for good. Although she was still able to think, then that was where she realize that these problems were just getting started and she soon found out that she soon experienced the nightmares and the memories of the shaman's family that were killed by villagers. Her heart was breaking because it was as it she was going to be ripped open by her life and the dark past that the shaman's family had to suffer.

After hours of this, she was still able to think, she still felt a tremendous pain that had ravaged her, but she was still alive. However, her suffering was going to a climax as she soon encounter the three bears. Soon enough the mother and the father bear started to rip and devour her arms and legs. She was screaming in pain as she was losing a tremendous amount of blood. Then the child bear started to rape her with his monstrous cock that had jagged bumps and as he raped her, he destroyed her pussy and ripped it out as the jagged bumps acted as serrated knives. As before, she was screaming with all her life as she wondered why she had done to make them angry.

Soon enough, the father bear had ripped apart half of her remaining body, which she still had her head on. The three bears devoured that severed half of her body and the child was watching in horror as she was never going to be saved and her innocence has now doomed her. But she and her thoughts were gone for good as she saw that the child bear had devoured on his monstrous teeth her head and the rest of her body. The bears roared in triumph as they satisfy their needs and hunger.

Thus another innocent soul is gone from this world and into the afterlife. Pray that if you ever go into the forest, you never go into the 3 houses nor sleep into their beds or else your life will end in an instant.


End file.
